Twilight of the Law
by Rhanar Narra-Jar
Summary: [WARNING: This following story contain Extreme Language and Situations] This a Rowdy Reiko X Sgt. Dixie Clemets YuriHentai: As their friendship grows and their partnership strengthens, Reiko admits her secret love for Dixie in a weak momement...


**-TWILIGHT OF THE LAW-**

**A RUMBLE ROSES Yuri/(Hentai) FanFiction**

**CHAPTER 1: OF LOVE AND LUST**

**Rhanar stood before the wrestling stage, wondering how so many virtuous**** women could be lured here:**

**Was it the thoughts of vengeance, wealth or simple wish to compete against the elite 'warriors' of this world?**

**He smiled; if the idea of honourable fights in this world considered too small fetish outfits and to simply attract a lot of fanatics and males like bees are attracted to flowers, then it simply did not make sense at all.**

"**Lord Rhanar"; a voice interrupted his thoughts; he turned around, and one of his fellow guardsmen, Sallas Shadowblend saluted him.**

"**Yes, what is it?" Rhanar asked.**

"**The mages are finished, my lord: This entire section of the beach is now warded, and we have made sure that no would-be travellers will approach tonight; these 'Reiko' and 'Dixie' are the only ones left here, save for us"**

"**Yes, and we will leaving soon" Rhanar said; "gather the men, tell them to begin the preparations in opening the portal."**

"**Yes, my lord" Sallas saluted, running off in the distance.**

"**I am not really sure why I do this" Rhanar mumbled after Sallas went off; "is it because I care too much for Shica and her ever-increasing lust for mere flesh? Where is the soul and emotions in this?!" he thought irritated.**

**He did not get time to give a second thought though; his keen eyes caught the sound of what seemed sounded like to be the two women his sister had found an interest in.**

"**Damn, better hurry!" Rhanar thought, running as fast as his heavy armour allowed him too; why in the damnation's name had he thought that he needed to equip as if he prepared to war?**

**He made it back to the rocks near the shore, finally spotting the appearance of his fellow guardsmen and a glowing, light-blue portal.**

"**Not a second too late" Rhanar merely said; "they are here now!"**

"**Really?! Oh, lovely!" a voice spoke from the other side of the portal; Rhanar's sister, Shica Narra-Jar, stepped out, clad as usually in her dark, necromantic robe.**

"**Get out of there in a hurry, Shica! We will return to pick you up in three hours' time!" Rhanar spoke as the portal closed behind him.**

"**Yeah, OK!" Shica merely managed to yell before the portal closed; "I know how to entertain myself meanwhile" she smiled.**

"**Dixie, why would someone just leave a message on your door telling you to 'go get a surprise at the beach'****?!" Reiko asked irritated; the wind constantly blew sand into her boots, irritating her enormously.**

"**C'mon, honey, if this is a joke, we'll just nail the one who made it" Dixie merely said.**

**Reiko sighed; Dixie was stubborn as hell, and she sometimes considered if she was worth hanging out with.**

**But on the other hand, Dixie really helped her back in the days where Reiko fought for her mother's and her family's honour: The Honour of Kamikaze Rose.**

**But she had put those days behind; the one day she was the star that everyone whispered about, the next day she was just as interesting as a wet newspaper.**

**Still, Dixie had changed, too: Her attitude sometimes tended to be arrogant and **

**high-assed, and she was still just as stubborn as before.**

"**What's wrong, Reiko; you don't look too well" Dixie asked, stopping up in the middle of a step.**

"**It's OK, I was just lost in memories" Reiko admitted; the fact that she had forgotten how caring Dixie could be hit her hard; had she really become so cold-hearted because of her street life as leader of The Road Warriors?**

"**Hey, check that out!" Dixie yelled all of a sudden; she kept pointing at a small spot in the middle of the beach.**

"**Yeah, what's about that spot?" Reiko asked.**

"**Can't you see that basket over there? I wonder what's in it" Dixie said, taking of her sunglasses.**

"**Let's check it out, but I don't think baskets turns up all of a sudden on an abandoned beach" Reiko said sarcastically.**

**They found the basket to be placed on a soft carpet near some rocks; apart from the rest of the, the spot with covered with grass, and four large palm trees blocked out the sun's rays.**

"**This is quiet creepy; it just looks too perfect" Reiko said; she knew that somehow, someone was watching them.**

"**Aw, c'mon, what's the worst that could happen?"**

"**Well, erm…" Reiko began, but found out it wasn't worth it.**

**They settled down on the carpet, and Dixie opened the basket; insides were dozens of different alcoholic brewages, some of them quiet rare.**

"**Well, bloody hell! Alcohol Heaven!" Dixie exclaimed; she grabbed a bottle in a matter of seconds, and began drinking the content as if it was water.**

"**Dixie, are you crazy?****! What if it was poisoned?!" Reiko yelled, as she watched Dixie just drinking and drinking.**

"**I can't believe she fell for it!" Shica almost shouted out; from her position on top of the cliffs, she could see every single detail of the events on the beach; she couldn't wait until she planned to interfere.**

"**Ah, don't be so stuck-up, Reiko!" Dixie smiled; the alcohol did not seem to affect her yet, but she nevertheless took off her cap.**

**Reiko couldn't believe she had reacted; when she yelled, she felt as if she was fearing for Dixie's life, like when the hero is saving the heroine in an movie.**

**She, herself, had read a lot of junk about the Tournament in the newspaper: That the 'Female Wrestlers does drugs before entering the Slut Show', "Mysterious Container found in Candy Cane's locker-room', and 'Behind the Scenes: Dirty Secrets'.**

**She could have thrown up; what those media idiots would not write to get a small story about this exact Tournament: It was almost like they had been waiting for it.**

**Still, one article had caught her interest: 'Secret Relations of the Wrestler Women':**

**She had discovered, although she didn't know if the media had just made it up, that Aigle and Makoto was supposed to be 'More then just Friends'.**

**She found the article to be a direct insult, but when she had talked about with Aigle and Makoto, Aigle simply had said:**

"**What if we are? Makoto and Aigle be best friends…but Makoto also look good!"**

**Reiko had returned to her locker-room, shaken in disbelief as she was: Was it really true, all those psychological journals she had read on the Net? **

**That every woman deep down inside felt an interest in her own gender, but it just varied in grades and range?**

"**Reiko, are you there****? Hallo?" Dixie asked, but Reiko barely heard her.**

**What if it was true? Dixie had been her strongest rival, yes, but when they fought, she felt a closeness unlike when she fought the other girls: There was a warmth and comparison in Dixie that she could feel thrusting against her lungs, threatening to block her breathe.**

**So what if she liked Dixie? Then what? Would paparazzi appear all over the place and start taking photos to sell to the highest bidding and most corrupt Newspaper?**

"**NO!" she caught herself yelling out; to the bloody hell if they were writing about them, for her case's sake they could just as well jump into the harbour.**

"**Reiko, what's wrong? You're freakkin' me out!" Dixie asked irritated.**

"**Sorry, Dixie, I was just…lost again" Reiko admitted.**

"**Look, if there's something, let me hear it; pour it out!" Dixie smiled, lying back on the carpet.**

"**Well, Dixie, I…" Reiko began, but her emotions were confusing her; Dixie would properly already have gone and got herself a boyfriend or something, but Dixie really wanted to hear what she felt…**

"**Dixie, do you have a boyfriend? Or lover?" Reiko asked; she hoped she didn't sound too direct.**

"**Nope, I never really wanted one, they'll just leave you once they've screwed you and can boast about it" Dixie simply smiled.**

"**Oh, I see" Reiko said weakly; at least the more dangerous part was now over…**

"**What's taking them so long?! It's been almost twenty minutes, already!" Shica mumbled, holding her arms across the chest in frustration: She wanted to see some skin, not love-talk.**

"**I'm soon gonna interfere, ladies, you've been warned" Shica smiled evilly.**

**Down at the beach, Reiko could feel her heart start beating like mad; she had the chance to tell Dixie how she felt about her, and she just threw it away!**

**But what if Dixie would just laugh and walk away, leaving Reiko crying in the sand, one rival less?**

"**Reiko" Dixie spoke, making Reiko turn around in an instant; Dixie slowly moved her gloved hand over Reiko's in a caring way that could mean but one think: Sensivity.**

"**Reiko, listen; I don't know how to start, but I really like you: Not just as a partner, but also as person, and…"**

**Dixie stopped all at a sudden, unsure of she should explain more intimately.**

**Reiko, however, felt tears in her eyes; here she was, her and Dixie on the beach, wearing their ring outfits and with a basket filled with alcohol.**

"**Dixie" Reiko began; she had known much sorrow in her life, but in her mother's name, she would stand up behind what she was about to say with all her heart:**

"**Dixie, I love you."**

**Four words…four words containing so much power: Confusion, sorrow, happiness and love; such was the thoughts of Reiko Hinomoto, newly declared bi or les; she did not care, Dixie's next words would determine her future completely.**

"**Reiko, you stole my line!" Dixie smiled, before embracing Reiko in a way that could only mean: I love you, too.**

"**I love you, Reiko!" Dixie said, and Reiko could have sworn there was a quaking undertone in Dixie's voice; she felt something wet running down her leather jacket and landing in the sand: Tears.**

**The embrace felt like forever: Reiko slowly began embracing Dixie; she could feel a confusing wave of love and lust boiling in her veins; they aroused her, made her confused.**

**But she enjoyed the embrace with all her heart: She did not care about anything else then Dixie right now.**

**However, when Dixie's lips suddenly met hers, they ripped her out of her trance, and she happily returned the kiss.**

**Dixie pulled back a few moments later; she winked and smiled, and Reiko smiled, too; she knew that although she loved Dixie, she also had to take part in the 'Forbidden Love'…**

**And when she boasted around in a leather jacket that barely hid her breasts, no one could really blame her or Dixie.**

"**Reiko, I don't know how to say it, but let's knock boots!" Dixie exclaimed, beginning to take of the upper part of her outfit.**

"**You're on, sweetie!" Reiko smiled, beginning to take off her scarf and glasses.**

**Reiko smiled mentally; not that Dixie was that innocent-looking either: The security guards had to drag a guy away after the last match because he had kept trying to leap up on the stage and engage Dixie.**

**As she returned from her memorial flashback, she found out that Dixie sat before her, completely naked.**

"**Well, they sure are as amazing as I recall them; what's your secret?" Dixie teased.**

**Reiko smiled innocently; "I was born with them; anything wrong with them?"**

"**Nope, expect that they bounce quiet a lot, it seems" Dixie laughed.**

**Reiko laid back down, feeling the wind blow through her blond hair; so this was how it was to lay down and have sex.**

**Opening her one eye a bit, she nearly gasped; she had not expected Dixie's breasts was that large, but also so perfectly fit for the blonde Texan.**

**Dixie leaned towards Reiko, deciding to start at the spot she thought to be Reiko's weakest: Her breasts.**

"**Such sweet boobies should not be hidden by a jacket, huh?" she teased as she began to lick around Reiko's one nipple.**

**Reiko moaned; if this was the way to have sex, she'd defiantly want more.**

"**M-m-m-m-m" she moaned; she felt how the pleasure built up inside her like a balloon; she could hear her heartbeat, and she felt herself getting sweaty.**

**Dixie's tongue slid all over Reiko's nipple, turning it rock-hard; Reiko felt more and more pleasure, and she began to feel the pleasure flow stronger and stronger in her blood; her temperature rose, she became light-headed, and she could not just not keep on moaning anymore.**

"**Oh, Ye-e-es, Dixie, lick them, suck on them; suck me dry!" Reiko could not control her voice; she felt herself getting hornier by every second and she felt her pussy getting moist; her boots was kicking wildly in the air, and she felt the heat flowing through her every bone and tendons.**

"**Man, if you aren't sensitive, Reiko" Dixie teased, starting to rub Reiko's other nipple with her free hand.**

**Meanwhile atop the cliff, Shica seemed to enjoy the show; she felt uncomfortable in her heavy robe, and was even tempted to start masturbating to the scene down below.**

"**if Rhanar saw me now, I'd be done for" she thought darkly; her bother's order had the main purpose of defending virtuous women against perversion, and they were ready to kill those who defiled those which they defended with their lives.**

"**Maybe Rhanar's right about that love-stuff, anyway" Shica thought; maybe she had misunderstood the entire concept of a lesbian relationship.**

**But then her rebellious nature awoke inside her, causing her to smile evilly; **

"**what Rhanar never hears, he never cares about!" she smiled, burying her hand in her robe.**

"**DIXI-I-I-I-I-E!!!" Reiko screamed out loud; Dixie had turned her upside down and was licking her pussy, causing her fluids to run out.**

"**YES! YES! YES! HARDER!!!" she cried out; the pressure and pleasure inside her blocked her senses; every rational thought was as vanished, and she only cared about ****Dixie making love to her.**

"**YES! LICK ME DR-R-RY!" she cried out again, gasping as the incredible feeling would not cease to please her.**

"**Poor girl, Reiko; I don't get why you've not had sex yet" Dixie teased, putting Reiko down.**

**Reiko could not speak; her entire body were as aflame inside, her senses were almost gone.**

**She suddenly felt an irresistible desire to engage Dixie, and so she did.**

"**H-Hey! Easy there, girl!" Dixie halfway yelled, halfway laughed.**

"**Sorry, Dixie" Reiko sat up, looking Dixie hungrily into her eyes; **

"**I feel like one, bad girl!"**

**And so she began licking Dixie's breasts, the very same ones as almost all Dixie's fans would give their left arm to see.**

"**Ahh, Reiko; u-m-m-m!" Dixie let a gasp as the pleasure began to course in her veins; now it was her turn to feel good.**

"**Yes, right there, oh YES! Oh, Holy God! Oh! Oh! OH! OH YES! Dixie began crying out as Reiko licked her breasts like thirsty dog laps water from a bowl.**

**After a few minutes, Dixie could not take anymore; she begged Reiko to lick her dry, and Reiko had no greater desire.**

**Dixie soon realised she had only doubled the pleasure.**

"**OH YES! LICK THEM, REIKO! LICK THEM, YE NAUGHTY GIRL! YE-E-E-ES!!!"**

**After a few minutes, Dixie held up her hand as if to signalize Reiko to stop.**

"**Wow, you really can lick me, Reiko!" she winked.**

"**Thanks, but shouldn't we both try and feel good?" Reiko asked.**

"**I'm on!" Dixie simply said, laying down again; she found her view blocked by Reiko's butt, and she anticipated the coming pleasure.**

"**Get ready for the big ride, Reiko!" she exclaimed, sticking her tongue inside Reiko's pussy.**

"**YE-E-E-E-E-EAH!!!" Reiko exclaimed; it felt like all the hidden desire and lust in her were coming out alone with her fluids.**

"**When I leave here, I'm sure as hell not a virgin anymore!" she caught herself thinking through the fog of pleasure that blocked her mind.**

**She began licking Dixie's pussy, and could clearly hear Dixie react; she moaned like a bull and began shaking in pure pleasure.**

"**Yes Reiko, right there! Oh, Yes; oh, LICK ME DRY! M-M-M-M! Dixie could feel Reiko's gloves and tongue rubbing and licking her pussy, and she began to almost lose control of her voice.**

"**Umm, Oh YES! Umm, I wanna lick you dry, Reiko!" Dixie exclaimed.**

**Reiko felt how Dixie now turned her attention to Reiko's pussy, quickly dragging Reiko back into the fog of pleasure again.**

"**Y-E-E-E-E-ES! OH YEAH! AHH! AHH! AHH! OH, LICK ME LIKE A SLUTTLY, LITTL VIRGIN! HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! OH, YEAH!!!"**

**After a while, Reiko signalized for Dixie to make her stop.**

"**Let's cum this time!" she smiled, locking her wet pussy into Dixie, making the blond Texan cry out.**

"**Oh, you're so naughty, Reiko!" Dixie laughed, before Reiko began grinding her pussy into Dixie's.**

"**YE-E-E-E-ES! OH YES! OH PLEASE RUB ME, REIKO! FUCK M-E-E-E-E!!!"**

**The ecstasy of pleasure was now too much for both girls; they yelled out and scre****amed in lust, before the final moments approached.**

"**YES! REIKO, I'M CUMMING! I WANNA CUM IN YOUR PUSSY! I WANNA GO CRAZY!**

"**YE-E-E-AH! DIXIE, OH, I WANNA CUM LIKE WILD! AH! AH! AH! AH! OH MY GOD, HERE I-…AH! AH! I'M…CUMMING!"**

**AH-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H!"**

**The entire world stood still as the girls felt each other's fluids running out in their pussies; all they knew of lust had been unleashed, and they could do nothing but to feel as the orgasm kept flowing out of them.**

**They began to laugh; all of a sudden, to laugh out in relief:**

**All their suppressed feelings that had been buried in their minds out of fear were now free.**

"**Dixie, I cannot describe it; I just…just…!" Reiko's eyes filled with tears of joy and she embraced Dixie and cried out in happiness on her shoulder.**

"**There, there Reiko; I've heard it feels better but more extreme when you really are in love…" Dixie made a short pause and smiled teasingly at Reiko, then looked at her with love in her eyes:**

"**Reiko, you're the naughtiest, craziest and more adorable girl I have ever met…" Dixie said, and Reiko could spot tears in Dixie's eyelashes.**

"**I love you!" Dixie exclaimed, throwing herself back into the embrace.**

**Reiko hugged her softly, feeling how the lust inside her was replaced with love; it was simply amazing, no other word described it better.**

**There they sat, two newly-created lovers, united in the world of female wrestling, having found each other's love after almost breaking each other's limbs countless times.**

**The minutes grew long, and the sun set down as the beach grew colder; Reiko began to feel the love go deeper inside her, right into her heart.**

"**Should we leave for the showers?" Dixie asked.**

"**Yeah, I think we need it" Reiko said; her entire body glittered with sweat, and her fluids still dripped from her pussy.**

"**Let's go; I'll walk you home" Dixie said, smiling.**

"**What home? I live on the street, I don't have any cash, and I should be lucky if I find something edible in the trash cans" Reiko said darkly.**

"**Don't worry hon; we'll figure something out!" Dixie smiled encouragingly.**

"**OK, maybe I shouldn't be such a killjoy" Reiko admitted.**

**On the clifftop, Shica had fun, but after the lust had faded from her mind, she once again began to wonder if what her brother said was true: That there were more important things in a relationship then simple lust.**

"**I really did not expect it of you, dear sister" a voice was suddenly heard over her; she quickly pulled her hand out of her underpants, and tried and find out how to trick Rhanar into believing her.**

"**Oh, yo there, bro, and, ummm…" Shica merely made it to speak, before her brother's dark figure landed beside her on the cliff top.**

**There he stood, her brother Rhanar Narra-Jar, in all his draconic might; his nostrils were flowing, and his eyes shot cold lightning.**

"**I hope fo****r your sake you have seen the point in this, dear sister" Rhanar spoke; his undertone revealed it all: He knew what she had been doing.**

"**Sorry, brother! I really didn't want to! I, ermm…Oh, please! Just don't hurt me!"**

**She dared lo****ok up when she heard a sound she was not used to:**

**Her brother chuckled.**

"**Shica, I do hope I have made my point, but it is time you stop fearing me like I was Zharran himself."**

"**So…you're not mad?!" Shica barely spoke in disbelief.**

"**No, I am not, for I think you have finally understood one of the finer sides of Yuri that my order and I defend, so please: Limit your mockery just a little, alright?"**

"**Limit it? Hell, Rhanar; you'll be lucky if I don't beg you to join the order!" Shica exclaimed; "I think I have seen that Light you talk about!"**

"**Even in Darkness, there is always a Light" Rhanar simply spoke; his wings were flapping up and down in a relaxed rhyme, and his tail was hanging lazily on the flat top of the cliff.**

"**Well, if you really mean that…" Rhanar smiled, finding something in his purse under his cloak; "then throw this down to that Reiko girl."**

"**Umm, sorry Rhanar, but why?" Shica asked confused.**

"**Have you blocked your ears with hay? She lives of garbage from the street! It is only fair to give her a new start on a new life."**

"**Wow, that's noble of you, bro" Shica admitted; she had always seen Rhanar as a murderous beast who would carve up anyone that dared disobey him.**

"**There is still a lot that you need to learn about me, Shica" Rhanar merely smiled.**

**He handed her a rather heavy bag, if not a sack, filled with what sounded paper and coins.**

"**Do you think they can use this?" Shica could barely ask; the bag required a lot of her strength to carry.**

"**Of course, I made sure it was in their own currency" Rhanar said.**

**Shica carefully climbed down the cliff, careful not to make too much sound; she then ran towards the bathhouse, dropping down the sack there, returning to Rhanar.**

"**Let us go home; it has quiet a day back in Varran" Rhanar yawned.**

"**OK, but do you think they'll find it?" Shica asked.**

"**A large, black bag is not something you really oversee that easily, Shica" Rhanar said, before closing the portal behind them.**

**As the two dark elves went back to Varran, Reiko and Dixie was on their way back to the bathhouse.**

"**Damn, I hope we can do this again, Reiko" Dixie smiled.**

"**Hell, you'll be lucky if I'm not already planning something" Reiko teased; she had something really special planned next time, but her body felt lamb, and she knew that she would faint of she had to experience so much pleasure again.**

"**Hey, what's that; a bag?" Dixie asked, pointing at a large, black bag standing besides the doorway to the bathhouse.**

"**Let's go and see" Reiko suggested.**

**Dixie opened to bag, and yelled out so loudly that Reiko for a second thought it was in fear.**

**Ten Million freakkin' Yen!" Dixie began dancing some form of war dance, whiel Reiko was almost paralysed at the thought of all that money.**

"**Dixie, this…this can mean everything to me…" she said weakly; in that bag was her ticket to a new life together with Dixie…if Dixie was not the greedy type…**

"**Ya know, Reiko, I think we should spill it" Dixie suggested; "sixteen percent for you, fourteen for me, is that OK?"**

"**But Dixie, it's a lesser fortune; would you really…?" Reiko started; she was touched to the core.**

"**Yeah, c'mon now, you can sleep at me, and tomorrow we'll go looking for a new house for ye!"**

"**OK!" Reiko exclaimed, a new life awaiting her.**

"**But first" Dixie smiled; "we both need a serious wash."**

"**Yeah, I don't even dare even think of how I smell!" Reiko smiled**

**as the entered the showers**

"**I could tell ye, honey; I could tell!" Dixie teased.**

"**Why, you little…!" Reiko laughed out in playfulness; she began tickling Dixie under her arms, and could feel the arousing feeling return.**

"**H-Hey! It Tih-ickles! Hih Hih Hih! S-Stop! Hih Hih Hih!**

**I was not long before Reiko and Dixie was kissing their senses slowly fading away.**

**Reiko slowly slid down on the floor of the showers, Dixie soon following.**

"**I love you, Reiko" Dixie said, her voice a mix of happiness and laziness.**

"**I love you, Dixie" Reiko smiled weakly; their lips were as glued together, and as unconsciousness fell over them, none of them wished to let go. **

**CHAPTER 2: LOVE OR LUST?**

**While they both had fallen asleep naked in the showers, Dixie and Reiko woke up by the angry yelling of the Bathhouse Manager.**

**As he continued to curse in Japanese, the girls took their 'rather' damp clothes and left, not even caring to apologize.**

"**What a jerk! How could we know he opened so damned early?!" Dixie mumbled; she looked at her ring outfit, but found out it was still wearable.**

"**I'm glad I took my suit of, or it'd be wet with sweat" she said, giving Reiko a rather suggesting look.**

"**Hey, it's not my fault you're so good!" Reiko exclaimed, halfway laughing, halfway insulted.**

"**It's OK, honey" Dixie smiled, heading for the bush in which they had hid the black bag.**

"**I tell ye, Reiko; we're rich!" Dixie smiled, lifting the bag as if in victory.**

"**Great, but we really need to get moving" Reiko said, holding her arms across the chest; the beach might have been warm and inviting last night, but right now it was cold as a fridge.**

"**OK, let's go; I live around here" Dixie said.**

"**Umm, Dixie? Have you seen my jacket? I think I left it inside."**

"**Oh, crap; I think we need to sneak in, then; that moron sounded really mean" Dixie sighed.**

"**There is really no need for that, my lady" a voice spoke.**

"**What the Hell?! Since when did the wind learn to talk?" Dixie asked, although her undertone quaked in pure fear.**

"**I am no mere wind; I am only here for a short time, though not physically appearing" the voice spoke; it sounded male, but with a gallant, if arrogant, undertone.**

"**Then what the Hell are you?! Just you know, I don't believe in ghosts!" Reiko exclaimed, even daring to give, what she thought to be the wind, The Finger.**

"**How rude of you, Lady Reiko" the voice mumbled; "Well, I will leave then, but I suggest you check behind the bathhouse before you leave."**

"**Well, I'm not normally taking advice from a guy who hasn't the guts the stand up and say it himself…" Dixie mocked; "but I ****think we could go check it out, if you want."**

"**Very Well: Stay safe out there, my ladies" the voice merely spoke; the next second, a cold wind hit both Dixie and Reiko, making Reiko yell out and jump into Dixie's embrace.**

"**I thought you said you didn't believe in ghosts, Reiko" Dixie smiled.**

"**That's easy for you to say! Man, that was scary" Reiko mumbled.**

"**Geez, you're cold, Reiko; we'd better find your jacket" Dixie said, putting Reiko down.**

**They looked behind the rocks, as the voice had said, and found Reiko's jacket, along with something else…**

"**What's that" Reiko asked.**

"**I dunno, but it sure is shiny" Dixie said, looking at the two, shinning items in the sand:**

**It was daggers: Small, ornate daggers, with blades of a light, black material; the hilts of the daggers were glided with gold, and aquamarines were inlaid in the cross-guard.**

"**Who the hell left these thinks?" Reiko asked, lifting up one of the daggers; it's blade, around the length of her wrist, shun in the sunlight as it was steel.**

"**I dunno, but it seems like there's more" Dixie smiled, pointing at two scabbards of black leather; they were inlaid and glided with elegant, golden trims, almost like those Fantasy scabbards and swords that Online nerds were in such and ecstasy to get.**

"**I think that whoever left them thinks that we should have a mean to defend ourselves" Reiko said; "walking halfway through the city half-naked is bound to attract some form of attention."**

"**Yeah, I agree" Dixie said, beginning to wrap the straps of the scabbard to her right thigh.**

"**I must admit, Dixie" Reiko smiled, allowing herself a kinky joke as she began strapping her scabbard on as well; "you look good in leather."**

"**Heh, you too, honey" Dixie smiled; why, that was a compliment she loved.**

**After strapping on their scabbards, each of them took a dagger; since they were accurate copies, there was no need for arguing.**

"**Hold on; I'm having a little problem with this" Reiko said, trying to zip her jacket together between her legs as she usually wore it.**

"**Lemme help you, Reiko" Dixie smiled; she helped Reiko drag the zipper to her chest, giggling.**

"**OK, we're off!" Dixie exclaimed, giving Reiko a wedgies before leading the way.**

"**Umm, that felt quiet…kinky" Reiko caught herself thinking; returning to reality she ran after Dixie.**

**The trip through downtown was a nightmare: Every third person they meet thought them to be some form of prostitutes, while the other half nearly drooled.**

"**What a bunch of idiots!" Reiko growled; it was the fifth time she have had to send her Killer Look to one of her pursuers, and she began considering if her dagger could be more persuasive.**

"**Don't worry; we're there soon" Dixie calmed here, not that she had gone unnoticed:**

**She had slammed a guy into a wall when he was trying to loosen her bra.**

**After countless streets, yelling pursuers and even the marshlands outside Tokyo, Reiko now finally saw Dixie's home in Japan:**

**A**** lesser mansion in oriental style, just a few miles outside the city; it was made of dark-brown and red wooden planks, and the entire impression was an old-style, but still lovely house.**

"**Well, it's not much, but I hope you'll like it" Dixie asked nervously.**

"**I love it!" Reiko exclaimed, having to use all her might not to jump up and down in cheer: There was almost anything you could demand of a good house: An indoor pool with Jacuzzi, kitchen, Showers and Bathroom, dinning room, entrance hall, first floor with view of Tokyo, basement with all sorts of possible secrets, and last, but not least: An enormous bedroom, but, to Reiko's huge depression, only one, lovely bed.**

"**Don't worry; I think I can get one ordered" Dixie smiled; "but I think we will need a bath first."**

"**Good idea" Reiko smiled.**

**The pool was large, but Dixie suggested they tried out her recently-bought Jacuzzi.**

**The warm water bobbled, and the girls found great pleasure in splashing water at each other.**

"**Hey! Not there!" Reiko laughed, as Dixie began tickling her under her arms.**

"**Oh, not so stuck-up, will ye? You're so soft that I cannot help myself! Dixie teased.**

"**Why, you little…!" Reiko laughed, grabbing Dixie by her wrists, placing a sudden kiss on her lips.**

**Dixie felt aroused; the warm water got to her head, and her bristling, blond hair fell down on her shoulders; she felt a good feeling of need and lust coming up, and she were ready to engage.**

"**Heh, a little 'fun', maybe?" she asked Reiko in her most seducing voice.**

"**Anytime, anywhere!" Reiko smiled, beginning to kiss Dixie softly; apart from earlier, both girls decided to let love come in first row this time.**

**And they made a brilliant decision: While simply just only satisfied them, pure love boiled in their veins, making them feel almost shivering despite the warm water.**

**It was as if both their bodies and souls were kissing and hugging each other; they eyes were closed, and the mere touch or thought of each other sent a wave of both pleasure and love through them.**

"**Oh, Reiko…" Dixie moaned; she still felt the lust in her, but she felt the love of Reiko even more; their relationship would last until the day they died, she simply knew it.**

"**Dixie, I so much love you" Reiko spoke, although her voice sounded faint as if she was far away.**

**Meanwhile, on the Plane of Varran, Rhanar Narra-Jar could suddenly feel a warm inside his stomach, making him fall to the floor in amazement.**

"**Lord Rhanar, what's wrong?" one of his guardsmen spoke; he wore the same, black armour as Rhanar, and a long sword sat in a scabbard under the black cloak.**

"**I just felt a large concentration of Light from the very same place as Shica visited yesterday" Rhanar spoke.**

**He stood up and gave an order to the soldier:**

"**Send word for Jiki and Kiro this instant!"**

"**Yes, my Lord!" the soldier saluted, storming out of the room as fast as his armour allowed him.**

"**I may need guidance in this, and those two are the most experienced ever to exist" Rhanar mumbled; although he disliked Jiki and Kiro's teasing, he knew that he had a soft spot for them.**

**A while later, the soldier appeared again, bring two young girls with him:**

**The one was dark-skinned, blond-haired, and incredibly cute-looking: She wore dark-blue pants, a large black leather jacket, boots and gloves.**

**The other one was simply irresistibly cute: She had white skin, light-blue hair, pointy ears, and even a small tail in the exactly same colours as the hair. She wore a small light-blue t-shirt, a white skirt and brown boots.**

"**Hallo Rhanar; what's up?" the dark-skinned asked.**

"**This" Rhanar simply spoke; he made a few waves with his left hand, conjuring a small, blue orb of light in his palm.**

"**These women have recently declared their love for each other" Rhanar explained, the picture of Reiko and Dixie submerged in water shun clearly from the light-orb.**

"**I have only seen more clear Light in you two, and the other girls, to be honest" Rhanar said, looking at Jiki and Kiro; "you two are arch-saints of The Grey Guard Order, and these may become saints, just as well."**

"**Wow! That scarred one there looks just as cute as Jiki!" Kiro exclaimed, her eyes shinning as sge looked at Reiko in the orb.**

"**Yeah, not bad looking the other one, too" Jiki smiled at Kiro, resulting in a united, girlish giggling.**

"**If you would not mind, I ask you to travel to this world and investigate if their Light is as pure as I have seen" Rhanar said, closing his hand, thereby banishing the orb.**

"**Heh, I'm on!" Jiki smiled.**

"**Me, too; I also wanna go! Kiro exclaimed.**

"**Very well; Sallas!" Rhanar spoke, a black-robed Dark Elf stepping out of the shadows.**

"**Yes, Lord Rhanar?" Sallas bowed.**

"**Tell the mages to begin the summoning, I wish for it to be ready within the hour" Rhanar said.**

"**It will be done, my Lord" Sallas bowed again, exiting the room.**

"**Rhanar, at first I thought your order was weird, but I've just found out it's completely crazy!" Kiro teased.**

"**Why, 'thank you', Kiro" Rhanar said sarcastically; as he leaned back on his throne, however, he could not help but to allow himself a small smile.**

**Back in Dixie's house, Reiko and she had finally gotten out of their love ecstasy, lying on the floor next to the Jacuzzi, Reiko giving Dixie a massage.**

"**U-m-m, you've got strong hands, Reiko" Dixie mumbled.**

"**Yeah, and you've got a cute butt" Reiko smiled teasingly.**

**While Dixie did not respond, Reiko continued massaging her; her skin was soft and she could smell Dixie's scent in her nostrils, calming her and arousing her at the same time.**

"**Um-m-m, Reiko; you're really good…!" Dixie mumbled with her head in the floor.**

**Deciding to tease Dixie a little, Reiko let her fingers cross Dixie's pussy, making Dixie moan.**

"**Oh, if you're not naughty, Dixie…" Reiko teased; the arousing feeling stuck to her mind like glue; she needed some sex right away.**

"**Well, if you're bringing it up 'that' way, Reiko" Dixie, turned on her back, meeting Reiko's smile with a wink; "then wait here."**

"**Sure" Reiko managed to speak as Dixie got up and left the room.**

"**I hope she'll be back soon" Reiko thought.**

**However, it was not so; after two minutes, Reiko felt the desire grow inside her.**

"**Oh God; what am I doing?!" she thought; while she was daydreaming of Dixie, her hand had slid beneath her legs, fingering her pussy.**

"**Oh God; I'm masturbating!" Reiko almost yelled out.**

"**Oh Yes, Dixie, ride me hard, you crazy cowgirl! Yeah, u-m-m, I want more!" Reiko moaned; she simply could not get the naughty pictures of Dixie out of her head.**

**Her fluids began to appear in her pussy, making her yell out; she rubbed as fast as she could; she wanted to cum before Dixie got back.**

"**Oh Yeah Dixie! Oh, yeah, screw me! Yes, right there; Hah! Hah! Hah! OH YES! OH GOD! I'M…I'M CUMMING!!!"**

**Her yells seems to have attracted Dixie, as she stormed into the room dressed in a morning gown, but accidentally falling into the pool.**

**The moments passed until both girls realised what had happened, resulting in roars of laughter from both of them.**

"**I must really turn you on, Reiko; you naughty girl!" Dixie giggled as she climbed up from the pool.**

"**Sorry, but I couldn't help myself" Reiko smiled shyly.**

"**It's OK, honey, but you still need some punishment!" Dixie exclaimed, throwing aside the dripping, wet morning gown.**

**She looked like a Fetish Model, a Dominatrix; she was clad in elbow-long gloves, thigh-high boots, and skimpy bra and g-string, all in black leather.**

**The sight turned Reiko on as if she had been driving down the road on her bike; however, she felt uneasy when she saw a strange thing dangle from Dixie's belt.**

"**You'd better be ready and horny, Reiko, for here I GO!" Dixie exclaimed, as she stuck what turned out to be a strap-on into Reiko's pussy.**

"**YE-E-E-E-E-S!!!" OH, FUCK ME! FUCK M-E-E-E, DIXIE! RIDE ME HARD, YOU SLUTTY COWGIRL! OH! OH! OH!**

**Reiko's lust knew no end; she found out that Dixie must have founded a double-head strap-on, for she seemed to be in the same ecstasy of pleasure as Reiko.**

"**OH YEAH, I GONNA FUCK YOU 'TILL YOU CUM, REIKO! YES, LET ME FUCK YOU, YE LITTLE BIKER-BITCH!" OH YEAH! AH! AH! AH!**

"**YE-E-E-AH! RIDE ME! MAKE ME CUM! Reiko exclaimed, feeling the lust boil in here veins; her tendons screamed in joy, her blood raced her every muscle enjoying the pleasure.**

**After a while, Reiko begged Dixie if she could be ridden from above, and Dixie agreed.**

**Reiko now sat atop Dixie, screaming like insane with lust and passion.**

"**OF YES, FUCK ME, DIXIE! FUCK M-E-E-E!"**

"**OH REIKO, I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CU-U-U-UM!!!**

"**OH YES, CUM DIXIE! LET'S CUM TOGETHER!!!**

**Reiko and Dixie kept yelling their lust out as if they were about to break, their orgasm but a few inches away.**

"**YES DIXIE, KEEP FUCKING ME! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! GIVE IT TO ME HARD! OH! OH! OH GOD! OH!**

"**REIKO, I'M CUMMING! I'M CU-U-U-M-M-MING!!!"**

"**YEAH, I'M CUMMING, TOO-OH! OH! OH YES! AH! AH! AH-H-H-H-H-H!**

"**OH YEAH REIKO, I'M GONNA CU-U-UM! ARGH-H-H-H-H!**

**As their bodies fell lamb to the floor, they stared at each with lust and love shinning as braziers out of their eyes.**

"**Heh, one more time, honey?" Dixie asked horny.**

"**Yeah, I want more!" Reiko exclaimed.**

**Dixie threw the strap-on on the floor, stepping out of her leather outfit.**

"**Girl, you're 'so' gonna love this!" Dixie exclaimed.**

**As Dixie began to lick Reiko's nipples hungrily, Reiko cried out and began fingering Dixie's pussy, making her cry out.**

"**Oh Yes, Reiko! Finger me more!" Dixie begged.**

**And so Reiko did; she used everything in her power to please Dixie; she licked her pussy lick passionately, enjoying Dixie's tongue dancing over her breasts and nipples.**

"**OH YEAH! OH YEAH! OH, SO GOOD! OH, I WANT TO…!" Dixie yelled out; in pure ecstasy, she began kissing, licking and push her tongue so far into Reiko's mouth that Reiko began to drool.**

"**OH YES! KISS ME! Reiko thought lustfully.**

**As Dixie pulled back, Reiko used the opportunity to return the favour hungrily; before long, both girls' lips were as glued together, kissing so hard that their mouths were becoming wet with drool.**

"**AH! YE-E-ES!" Dixie cried out when Reiko suddenly tore herself back to her senses, and began licking Dixie's moist pussy.**

"**YES, LICK ME DRY! OH YE-E-EAH!!!" Dixie cried out; she was looking directly at Reiko's pussy while being turned upside down, and the mere scent aroused here.**

"**PLEASE REIKO! I NEED IT, TOO!" Dixie begged, and soon after, the girls were facing each other's butts, licking each other's pussies in an ecstasy of lust.**

"**A-A-A-A-AH! YES! LICK ME DRY! SUCK ME DRY, YOU BIKER-BITCH! OH YES! **

"**OH YES! GIMME MORE! Reiko yelled out as Dixie began to insert her fingers in Reiko's pussy, rubbing her nether lips and sucking on her g-spot.**

"**OH, I CAN'T TAKE IT, REIKO! I WANNA CUM! I WANNA CUM SO MAD! Dixie yelled out, completely lost of her senses in lust.**

"**AH! AH! I'M…I'M CUMMING!!!" Reiko yelled out, her body surrendered to her orgasm.**

"**OH! I WANNA CUM, TOO!" Dixie cried out, spanking Reiko's butt in horniness.**

"**A-A-A-A-A-A-A-H!!! Reiko yelled out as she came, her fluids running down her butt.**

"**OH MY G-O-O-O-O-O-D! Dixie cried out as she came; her fluids ran down her pussy, drenching her lower hair and getting drinked by an eager and horny Reiko.**

"**Oh my God! You sure can eat a pussy, Reiko" Dixie smiled.**

"**You hella bet it, little cowgirl!" Reiko winked, naughty as she was.**

**As the girls' senses returned, they stood up and giggled; they simply could not believe how lust and love could make you feel so free and happy.**

"**I say we have a shower and go have a look at your new bed" Dixie suggested.**

"**Good idea" Reiko said; she did not even dare look at herself.**

**After the shower, Reiko and Dixie went upstairs for Dixie's room, or rather what had once been Dixie's room; she had offered Reiko to stay as long as she wanted and Reiko and accepted with no second thought.**

"**Wow, that's awesome! I love it! Reiko exclaimed when she saw her new bed, it was large enough to serve as a double-bed if needed be, and the mattress felt pleasantly warm.**

"**I say we order some pizza, and then go to bed; it's getting late, and I don't wanna stand sweating over the cooker for half an hour" Dixie suggested.**

"**Good idea" Reiko smiled; to her surprise, it turned out that she and Dixie like the same kind of pizza, so ordering a large one would be better and cheaper.**

**As Dixie placed the order, Reiko sat down in the dinning room, dressed in pyjamas.**

**Dixie came in and seated besides her, the two of them staring to exchange more of less naughty jokes.**

**A ring interrupted them; they pizza had arrived.**

**Dixie paid the delivery boy, and went back to the dinning room, where she slit a piece of the pizza for herself and Reiko with her dagger.**

"**Well, at least it came to good use" Reiko laughed as she took a large bite of her slice.**

**As they ate, Dixie discovered a bit of sauce on Reiko's upper lip, teasingly licking it off with her tongue.**

"**Hih Hih, no, not again, Dixie; I'm too tired" Reiko said, but nevertheless giggled over Dixie's playfulness.**

"**OK, honey, but do you mind handing me that slice? It looks spicy" Dixie asked, Reiko nodding and handing her a large slice of pizza.**

**After eating and drinking some coke from the fridge, they carried the garbage out in the garbage can, Dixie going upstairs to wait for Reiko, who was arranging her boots and jacket in the hall.**

**Reiko soon got up, and to her surprise, she saw Dixie laying naked her bed with a cute smile on her lips.**

"**C'mon in, I really could use your company" Dixie smiled, Reiko smiling and shaking her head before stepping out of her pyjamas.**

"**You simply have such an amazing body, Reiko" Dixie admitted with a pleasant sigh.**

"**Same to you, too, Dixie Darling" Reiko smiled, placing a kiss on Dixie's lips.**

"**Thanks, sweetie" Dixie smiled, closing her eyes, waiting for sleep to claim her.**

**Reiko also closed her eyes, but found Dixie's hand under the blanket, and began fondling it.**

**Although Dixie was sleepy, she gave Reiko a weak smile as the younger, blond girl lay beside and silently slept as a child.**

**Dixie gave in; she fell asleep, but not before feeling Reiko stretch out and embrace her in dreams as well as reality.**

**Dixie smiled and fell asleep: They souls were kissing as their bodies felt the softness of sleep claim them, lulling them into it's pleasant embrace.**

**--------------------------------------------THE END---------------------------------------------**


End file.
